


Our Married Life

by ElenaChan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, ChanSoo Week, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Happy Story, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Mild Smut, Old Married Couple, True Love, slight Chanchen, so it's sad but not that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan
Summary: The married life of Park Chanyeol is lovely and beautiful, but when Kyungsoo has to leave it's harder than a rock, nevertheless Chanyeol will find the way to go back to his husband one more time and be happy again.





	1. How everything began

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly inspired in Up, but I won't follow the exact storyline, there will be changes. I'm new in this world of writing publicly, I always wrote since I have memory, but now is a bit different, like in a fandom, with people reading this and so on. This story is about love, hope and reconciliation, I hope I can achieve this. Enjoy it!

It was a sunny day when Park Chanyeol went out to play in the garden of his house. His beloved mother was cooking the meal for the family, his father was working in the office and his sister was still at school.

It was a sunny day when Do Kyungsoo went out to play in the yard of his house. Kyungsoo was a small child with big eyes and black hair, he enjoyed playing with his dog, an Old English Sheepdog.

It was all of a sudden, the dog ran away and went directly to the house that was in front, where one certain lanky Park Chanyeol was playing with some toys. There was no time for reaction, the dog barked, Chanyeol froze in his place and little Kyungsoo tried to stop his dog.

"Chen!"

The big dog collapsed with Chanyeol and although the kid was dead scared he didn't scream. He didn't find the strength or his voice.

"Chen!" called little Kyungsoo while trying to get the dog off Chanyeol "Stop! Chen!"

Little giggles sounded and Kyungsoo felt confused, but then he realized that Chen, the dog, was licking the other boy.

"It's fine," said Chanyeol with a big smile.

Chen stop and went to stand beside Kyungsoo, who was watching the other kid relieved.

Chanyeol stood up and Kyungsoo saw that he was taller and his ears were prominent.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo apologized, bowing his little head "I was playing... I didn't see..."

"Don't worry!" Said little Chanyeol "You have an awesome dog, I've always wanted to have one, but my mother doesn't like animals, yours is very cute" Chanyeol patted the dog tenderly.

"Thank you," Kyungsoo smiled shyly.

"My name is Park Chanyeol," Little Chanyeol beamed at Kyungsoo.

"Mine is Do Kyungsoo," the other replied admiring the other's almond eyes.

"Would you like to play?" Chanyeol asked, caressing the dog once again.

Little Kyungsoo smiled bigger and little Chanyeol thought that he have never seen such a beautiful smile, one that was shaped like a heart. He fell in love with that smile the moment he saw it, little did he know what that meant.

 

~

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo became very good friends, they liked to spend their free time together. Kyungsoo liked to talked about his dream of living in a comfy lovely house with a family, surrounded by a beautiful garden and a dog or a cat. Chanyeol, in the other hand talked about to be like his father, a good, strong and intelligent man with many kids and a job that he could enjoy. Kyungsoo listened intently and took note of that, he didn't know why, but he wanted to give Chanyeol that, like in a present, wrap a family and give it to him, he wanted to be also present in that moment, but he didn't understand why or how, little Kyungsoo only knew that his heart was beating very fast at the idea. _Kids_. _Family_. _Chanyeol_.

"Maybe we could live in the same house!" Chanyeol chirped happily when Kyungsoo told him that he wanted to be there.

"Are you being serious, Yeollie?" Kyungsoo asked fearful and shy.

"Of course!" Chanyeol smiled "I want my best friend in the universe to be with me always!" Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo tight.

A long and strong friendship developed soon in a pure love. The two little kids went to play everyday and searched for new adventures, always together. They also found problems together, and many times they were punished by Chanyeol's mother, but even in those moments they laughed at their misfortunes. The things didn't change when they grew up. A young and shy Kyungsoo saw slowly how Chanyeol changed, he was now a handsome toned young man and charismatic. One of the most wanted bachelors in college, if you asked Kyungsoo, the most handsome and intelligent of all.

Kyungsoo fell in love, but never said a thing about it because he thought Chanyeol would never be interested (College was hell with all kinds of girls trying to get in Chanyeol's pants) The popular Park Chanyeol, the Music Engineering student, the talented and kind best friend... In what world?

"What makes you think like that?" Asked Jongin, the other best friend of Kyungsoo.

Jongin knew Kyungsoo in high school, they bonded and stayed together through the years. They were very fond of each other because they were alike, Jongin saw Kyungsoo like an older grumpy sweet brother and Kyungsoo saw him as a younger mischievous inexperienced brother, although they were separated by almost five years.

"It's obvious," replied Kyungsoo with sad eyes "he's always with this B-Byun... What his name is?"

"That's not true," pointed Jongin a little sick of all the drama "he's always with you."

"Well, he's obviously not now" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes a little bit annoyed.

"Because you told him that you wanted to hang out with me," Jongin was the best advisor Kyungsoo had. He always reminded Kyungsoo of things that the young man didn't see due to sadness or jealousy "Also, when you're not with him, you're with me and that doesn't count, I'm your favorite advisor, like a best friend!"

"It's not the same..." Kyungsoo was stubborn as hell when he wanted to prove a point.

"How it's not?"

"I have this feeling..."

"Oh, lord," Jongin gave up and leaned his head on the table before him. What a day will that be "shut up, hyung," a tired Jongin pleaded "just shut up." Where all this drama was coming from? As if all the school didn't know that Chanyeol had eyes only for his best friend, as if every girl wasn't jealous enough of certain smaller man with heart shaped lips. Kyungsoo was totally blind and Jongin couldn't take that anymore.

 

~

 

But the weeks passed and one day Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo to go to a fancy restaurant at the end of the year. They were now graduated and working in their own jobs. Kyungsoo accepted and that night he was stunning, he was wearing a black suit with an elegant black shirt. Chanyeol was handsome as well, with a black suit also, but a white shirt, a bow tie, and a black long coat.

When Kyungsoo saw him he knew that Chanyeol was the most elegant gentleman in the universe. How did he even manage to look like an archangel? Kyungsoo wanted to kiss the soul out of him, but again, he couldn't. This man was only his best friend.

"I want to remember this night as one of the happiest in my life," said Chanyeol looking at Kyungsoo with all the love he had while they were waiting for their meal "I owe you so much..."

"You don't..." Kyungsoo began to talk because he didn't want to blush, but chanyeol's words were aiming at his heart like arrows and he couldn't help it.

"I do," Chanyeol insisted with a deep look in his eyes, he wanted to talk first and he would "and I want to give you back at least a little of what you have given me all these years." Chanyeol pull out from his coat a little bag of black velvet and put it in front of Kyungsoo, who was thinking a billion things and was working very hard avoiding the main one thought in his head "Please, accept it."

Kyungsoo hesitated, but took the little bag and with fear and anxiousness opened it. There he saw the most beautiful silver ring he never saw before, the most brilliant and gorgeous one. A ring? Why? ' _This can't be possible, Yeol_ ' Kyungsoo thought.

"Would you marry me, Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked with hopeful eyes "Would you give me the honor?"

Kyungsoo felt he couldn't say a word, with one of his hands covering his mouth, and the other one holding the ring " _Yeol_ ," only that name came from his mouth "Ye-Yeollie... You, y-you love...  _me_?"

"Can't you see it?" Asked Chanyeol with a sad smile that Kyungsoo hated the moment he saw it "There's no one else I want to be with," Kyungsoo couldn't believe it and Chanyeol knew it from his eyes "I never said a thing because we always were best friends-"

"We are," Kyungsoo corrected with fear. ' _We still are, nothing has changed..._ ' he thought. He didn't want to lose the man before him.

"But I want to be more," replied Chanyeol with a serious face "because I'm in love with you, that is why I never dated anyone, this is why my eyes are only for you," Chanyeol looked at the ring, he began to feel uneasy... Kyungsoo didn't feel the same? He didn't thought of unrequited love "I want to be with you... Would you marry me, Do Kyungsoo?" Fear completely obvious in Chanyeol's almond brown eyes.

Silence was all that greeted Chanyeol. How to live with a wounded heart? Silly him. He just looked down at the table and sighed with sadness. He was hot-headed thinking that Kyungsoo might feel the same way.

"Would you do me the honor?" Asked Kyungsoo just in time and Chanyeol looked at him, confused "Would Park Chanyeol do me the honor to make me his husband?" Kyungsoo smiled and allowed some tears to fall.

Immediately Chanyeol took the ring from Kyungsoo's hands and slide it in his ring finger of his left hand with the brightest smile that Kyungsoo already was familiar with "I'll do," Chanyeol admired the silver ring in Kyungsoo's hand "Would you?"

Kyungsoo giggled between tears, stood up from his seat, went around the table and hugged Chanyeol very tight "I'll do," Chanyeol squeezed the smaller man and cried from happiness "I'll always do."

That was the moment when the new adventure began. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol now would be one to face whatever will come. Truth to be told, Kyungsoo was the happiest man in earth, the dream began and a new road of adventures was ahead of him. He will be with the love of his life, the sweetest man in earth and his best friend, Kyungsoo couldn't be lucky enough... of all girls, of all boys, he was the one; Chanyeol wanted him.


	2. The life of love

The married life with his lovely Kyungsoo was all he can ever have imagined and Chanyeol was happy with the life beside that incredible man. They lived in a medium size but colorful house with a big garden like Kyungsoo always wanted, trees and flowers. They worked almost all day and see each other at the end of it, Kyungsoo love the kitchen, so he always cooked for Chanyeol and in weekends they enjoyed going to the movies, museums or restaurants, all of them were favorite places of the smaller man.

They were happy with their lifestyles but in Kyungsoo bloomed a dream that he wanted to share with his husband and make it real.

"A baby"

"A WHAT!?" Chanyeol started to cough violently and Kyungsoo went to his husband to help him.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo began with all his determination when Chanyeol was okay again "I want this family to grow," while he said his dream, all that Chanyeol could see was love and want, like the little child that ask for a present in Christmas, that was his husband right now, a little child "I want us to have a baby and give him or her all the love that we can, give a home and all of us..."

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol interrupted his smaller husband "Kyungsoo, please, love-"

"What?" Asked Kyungsoo a little bit defensively "Don't you want a baby that we can raise?"

"I do," Chanyeol answered not sure of where this idea was coming from and with a thousand of questions in his mind "but you know that it's very difficult that we can... There's no way we both can c-con..."

"I know that, idiot!" Kyungsoo guessed the thoughts of his husband.

"Then how..." Chanyeol was about to ask, but the answer came by itself shutting him up.

There was silence and Kyungsoo smiled to his husband when he saw in his eyes that Chanyeol knew how.

"I mean we can adopt" replied Kyungsoo to word the thought.

Chanyeol looked at the hopeful eyes of his Kyungsoo and, although he had something more in the tip of his tongue, he didn't said anything more. He let his smaller husband sit in his lap and dream a little more and tell him about that future that he also wished. Kyungsoo told impossible stories and Chanyeol was happy with them.

 

The days passed, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol went to all instances, filled lots of sheets, delivered lots of documents and visited lots of places, saw plenty of babies and talked with a lot of people... this was how the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and then into years...

"Soo..." Chanyeol lost his heart, it was full of tears, the tears of his beloved husband. Tears that he wasn't able to contain "Love, please," he knelt before him while Kyungsoo sat in their garden. The smaller man was tired and dejected after five years of nothing "love, look at me."

The face of his beloved husband was gloomy and hopeless "I'm so sorry," were the words Kyungsoo uttered between silent tears "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a family..." He continued avoiding Chanyeol's eyes.

"What are you talking...? Kyungsoo..."

"I wanted to fulfill your childhood dream and give you the pride of one baby, one son," Kyungsoo turned his face to look at the sky "but I can't... I can't give you a family"

"Family is what I have" Chanyeol refuted.

Kyungsoo then looked at Chanyeol. His husband wasn't understanding, this was the end of them, they will never have kids, they will never be parents.

"We will never be parents..."

That only sentence killed the heart of Kyungsoo every time.

"I don't need to be one to have the most lovely family," Chanyeol declared with a sad smile that stole the brightness from his brown eyes "All I ever needed is another soul that wanted to spend his life with me," and one tear fell from his right eye "one man that love me with all he has."

"Yeol-"

"You gave me that," Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's hands between his "instead of my little dreams, you devoted yourself to me, the life was good and gave me the sweetest, kindest and warmest man in earth and I would never ask any more," Chanyeol caressed his husband's right cheek, he wanted to convince Kyungsoo, but he didn't know how "I can't, and don't want; because with you I have everything."

"But you wanted a son," Kyungsoo insisted.

"I wanted one because you wanted one," Chanyeol replied with sweetness and despair "but if you accept me as your one and only family, I-"

"Of course I accept you!" Kyungsoo exclaimed giving a hug to his husband "I accepted you many years ago, I'll accept you always... you don't have to ask."

"But Soo, love, please be honest," Chanyeol pulled away a bit, still a sad smile in his face, fear in his eyes "are you sure that this will be enough?"

"I don't care of enough," Kyungsoo replied with a sweet and pure smile that was wet due to tears "I care about my husband, that's my only motivation, if you're happy with what I can give you, of course I will be happy as well, if you can find in me what you need," Kyungsoo now kissed his husband in the forehead, a slow kiss "if _I_ am enough, then I'll be the happiest, because as you, I found all I needed in life many years ago."

The both of them smiled trying to fight the sadness and the loneliness. Chanyeol kissed his smaller husband with all the love in the world. A chaste and pure kiss that was a little wet from tears of sorrow and joy. They pulled away minutes later, when Kyungsoo felt dizzy and Chanyeol used the moment to give Kyungsoo a little album.

"What's this?" Kyungsoo asked with swollen eyes.

"An empty album for you to fill with all the happiness that we will live," Chanyeol answered "made sure you fill it with love and joy."

From that day on, again, they were the happiest couple of all because they worked to find joy in their daily married life. Their friends recognized in them a friendly, sweet and lovely marriage. Kyungsoo was always beside Chanyeol no matter what, he never argued with him and Chanyeol always spoiled Kyungsoo with trips all over Asia and Europe, gifts and surprises, a flower every day, with kisses, hugs, passion and love between walls every night. Kyungsoo felt a little bit embarrassed in the mornings about that nights, because Chanyeol was bold and cheesy, but deep inside he felt happy, satisfied and proud of having such husband, good hearted, hot and unconditional.

The years passed and Kyungsoo got old quicker than Chanyeol, that brought some discomfort and pains that compelled Kyungsoo to stay in their house most of the times, the trips were over and the visits of the doctor were now a constant.

One night there was one sad Chanyeol in the doorframe of the bedroom with a flower in his hands, a flower full of life and color. Kyungsoo was resting in bed and extended his hand wanting to reach for his husband, so Chanyeol walked towards him. Every step was very painful, he hated to see Kyungsoo without a smile, tired and sick.

"My Yeol," said Kyungsoo with a weak smile. Chanyeol didn't answered because he was near to cry again and he didn't want Kyungsoo to worry "my handsome husband."

"Soo," Chanyeol murmured taking his hands between his.

"I love you," said Kyungsoo looking into his brown almond eyes "I _adore_ you," and giggled causing thin crinkles in his face "and always will."

"I love you too," answered Chanyeol with tears welling up in his tired old eyes, he couldn't help it "you know you are my life."

Kyungsoo gave him the album Chanyeol gifted him many years ago as a promise of memories full of happiness and love. Chanyeol received the book and caressed the crinkled hands of Kyungsoo.

"Continue to be the brightest man on earth," Kyungsoo said while he was adjusting Chanyeol's bow tie "continue giving that amazing smile."

Chanyeol cried and took Kyungsoo's face between his hands and kissed him, kissed him with all the force he didn't have anymore, with all the love and romanticism, with despair, with boldness and passion, all the sentiment accumulated through years. Between pants Chanyeol said he love Kyungsoo again and again "Yeol,  _My_ Yeol," replied Kyungsoo between gasps, in his life it never came the day he didn't desired Chanyeol " _My_ husband, ah-ah...  _Mine._ "

"Only _yours_." Answered Chanyeol between sloppy kisses. That was their last night together, "Only _yours_ , _love_ " their last time devoting themselves to one another. The last time of boldness and passion. Kyungsoo was warm, fragile and soft; Chanyeol was passionate and made him feel everything, made his husband feel fifty years of marriage and more than sixty of love. Kyungsoo didn't have enough strength to move, he easily got tired, so he focused on feeling Chanyeol inside him. Kyungsoo felt the desire of his husband in every thrust, he didn't last and soon was dampening the old white sheets. He embraced Chanyeol and so did his walls that later were colored with white. They were one and their pants lighted up the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm very scared because as my first story I don't know what's going on. I hope I'm doing more or less, I'm still learning. Please enjoy this and take care of me. I'm about to finish this fic. Hope this chapter wasn't silly or useless. See you soon. :)


	3. A kid called Oh Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm updating this story, I hope this is doing fine and you're liking it. There left one or two more chapters and will be finished. I'm busy with school, so I wasn't writing, but I'll not abandon this, so give love to this work and I send you hugs :) thank you for reading.

It was another day... What a burden. He stood up from bed and took the clothes from the wardrobe, the ones that he will be wearing for the day, the same ones as yesterday and the day after... and the day after that.

This was a routine that never ended, a silent world around him. The shirt, black. The pants, black. The socks, black. The slippers, black. The waistcoat, black. The sweater, black. The cane, black. There was no mistake in the procedure. He made his bedroom and went to eat the breakfast.

Tea with some pastries... He doesn't want more, it's been a while since he enjoyed a true breakfast, but he's not interested in those days. He lost his interest in cooking.  
The telephone rang with force and that startled him. It's very early, who could that be? With laziness he went to answer, what a nice surprise.

"Chanyeol," sounded at the other end of the phone.

No doubt, it's been a while.

"Jongin," Chanyeol greeted "I hope you and Soo Jung are doing fine." That small and cute woman that Jongin married many years ago. His platonic love. It was difficult for them, nobody believed that they could make it... It was a couple with hectic schedules and complicated jobs.

"Of course," said Jongin and Chanyeol thought that he could hear a smile. That man, that incredible man.

"Is there anything you need?" Chanyeol inquired, he didn't feel comfortable talking to anybody. The chats with people were boring and useless.

"Happy birthday,"

Chanyeol was frozen... ' _So soon?_ ' He thought. He didn't remember. He never checked the date. Another birthday. Eighty one. He was getting older, yet he was still alive. Still in that house. _Alone_.

"Am I supposed to say thank you?" Asked Chanyeol with bitterness. He didn't want pity nor compassion. He didn't need it.

"I'm going to the town," Jongin avoided his question "I'm going to visit you..."

Chanyeol was sick of people, he didn't need to see anybody and he didn't want Jongin in his house for only God knows what. Chanyeol was an old man that preferred to be alone and inside his house, so he hang the phone up and continue with his life as everyday. He was aware that Jongin was a good friend, but he didn't want anyone around him, certainly not Jongin, no matter what a good friend he was.

 

Chanyeol was the mad man of the street. He changed his black slippers for black shoes and put a black hat in his head before he went out. All the days were the same for him. He woke up, changed clothes, made his bedroom, ate breakfast, cleaned, read, saw some programs, prepare and ate his meal, water the plants (although there were many already dead), tea time, took a bath and sleep again. Each day, every day... except Sundays... in Sunday the only change was that he went to the groceries or the temple.  
But Chanyeol never played the piano as before, never cooked, he didn't visit new places and he hated to talk... such a grumpy man he was.

One Monday morning there was a knock on the door, so Chanyeol went to open. He could figured out who was behind the door.  
"Jong-"

"Good morning, Mr. Park," a small kid greeted him "sorry for the delay, but traffic was hell and the airport is very far from this place," the kid took one step inside the house and left a bag beside the door "I'm Oh Sehun and I hope we can get along these months, please take care of me"

"W-Who?" Asked Chanyeol full of confusion "Why are you in my house? Who sent you? Where are you from?" Chanyeol was afraid, security these days was no joke, and although it was a kid... what the hell?

The small kid with black hair and a backpack frowned a little.

"Oh Sehun" answered the kid "I'm from the Institute of Seoul for Arts and Media, member of the little scouts. I was born in Seoul and I'm twelve years old-"

"What do you want?" Asked Chanyeol in a more calmly way "Why are you in my house?"

The kid pull out from the backpack a little card and gave it to Chanyeol.

"I'm doing my social service and I was designed to this house" explained Oh Sehun while Chanyeol was reading the presentation card of the Institute of Seoul and his scout's squad.

"I don't need any social service from anyone" replied Chanyeol with a grumpy pout.

"I'm glad" said Sehun with a gentle forced smile but didn't move a bit.

"Well, goodb-"

Chanyeol was taking the child out of the house.

"What are you doing, sir?" Asked Sehun worried.

"You don't need to be here if I don't need any social service..."

"I'm not here for that!" Exclaimed the worried boy.

Chanyeol stopped and in that moment a noise far away was listened, something like a car, but Chanyeol didn't see at it, he was very confused with the kid and his anger began to pool in his gut.

"Then what?!"

"You're my host!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Chanyeol!" Mediated someone else.

 

Jongin arrived to the old house of Chanyeol. Jongin was the one who arrived in the car that Chanyeol heard when he was discussing with the kid Oh Sehun and thanks to him Chanyeol didn't throw Sehun out from the house. Jongin claimed he was visiting Chanyeol due to his birthday, and because he wanted to sell his old house in the town, because Soo Jung and him will spend the rest of their lives in Seoul. Meanwhile Chanyeol was calling Sehun's institute demanding an explanation of why Oh Sehun was in his house and why the kid had a document and a web page where the name of Mr. Park Chanyeol was indicated as host in this same house, with this right address if old Chanyeol never registered or volunteered to receive kids or youngsters in his house.

"I'm telling you..." Mr. Park was arguing in the phone while Jongin was chatting with Sehun "no, I'm not... no, no I don't even have a damn laptop... NO" Sehun looked at Chanyeol with worry, maybe the old man will not leave him stay "Bullshit!" Shouted an angry old Chanyeol and hang the phone with force.

Jongin and Sehun kept silence and looked at Chanyeol who groaned "This kid..." he began angry "you, Sehun, need to return to your home and solve this... I can't have you here..."

"Sir..."

"Chanyeol..." Jongin wanted to avoid a difficult situation for Sehun. Jongin wanted to convince Chanyeol.

"I'm not receiving anyone here!"

Sehun was dead worried, his eyes were full of stress, and his brows were furrowed; he didn't have somewhere to stay and there was no way he could return. He cried a little while he was walking towards the door of the house.

"Wow," Jongin said to Chanyeol with bitter tone "Kyungsoo would be so proud..."

Chanyeol opened his eyes like two white plates. _Kyungsoo_. His husband was the sweetest man in the world, he always spoiled kids, the sons of his brother were their favorites, Kyungsoo loved kids, but above all Kyungsoo was a warm and kind person, he liked to help and admired that same quality in Chanyeol, he always praised Chanyeol for that, for his bright and good heart... _"You really have the best heart in this world, Yeol... I feel this warmth when I think about it, I'm very proud of you, don't forget it"_. _Kyungsoo_.

"Sehun!" Said Chanyeol while still looking in the eye at Jongin.

The kid stopped in the door and turned to look to Chanyeol.

"Just today," let the old man and turned to look at the boy, clear eyes, hope in them, "you can stay, just today, but you must hurry to solve this problem."

Sehun felt a bit relieved, but... how would he solve the problem if there was no mistakes at all? For now he had a place to stay, but he would have to find either an excuse or a solution.

 

At night Jongin went to sleep to his old house in the town and Chanyeol and Sehun stayed in Park's house. After reading all his credentials and IDs and school documents, Mr. Park let Sehun stayed in the extra room of the house and Chanyeol was in his usual bedroom, he tucked himself in bed, stared across the window... what a dark night, but it was different... It was a long time since the house wasn't so alone, it had passed a while since Chanyeol wasn't so lonely in that big, cold, dark and old house. He was thinking of what Jongin said, he couldn't stop thinking about that... Kyungsoo, his beloved one, how embarrassed he would be if Chanyeol had thrown Sehun out. Chanyeol always had Kyungsoo in his mind, yet today he almost let him down.

"What was that for?" Asked Chanyeol to Kyungsoo's side bed "I don't want to be kind, I'm fine by myself, it's unfair that you scold me when you're not even here"

Across the bed, in the nightstand was Kyungsoo's photograph, a very young Kyungsoo was smiling at Chanyeol, a very happy Kyungsoo.

"I know" said Chanyeol with a little smile ", you're always here. Sorry, my love."

Kyungsoo's photograph was more shinning in the dark, in the loneliness of Chanyeol's heart.

"Goodnight you too." Chanyeol smiled.

After that talk with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol drifted off in the middle of a cold and lonely night. Another night. One same night as the others, same as many years, but covered up in certain familiar warmth that never left his side. Never ever.

Without even knowing it, the framed photo was shining in the dark, lighting all of Chanyeol's face and heart.


	4. Climbing the mountain of your sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol has accepted Sehun, in return, the kid will teach Chanyeol how to climb the mountain of sorrow and loneliness.

It was another gloomy day in Park's house, Chanyeol went to his greenhouse to water Kyungsoo's roses, he would never have let them die, they meant a lot to him, although the other plants were dead and some other were almost dead.

"Mr. Park!" shouted Sehun from the door of the greenhouse.

Chanyeol look in that direction and frowned... _This kid_ , he thought.

"Do you need any help with that?" ask the boy.

"No" Chanyeol puffed up looking at the roses.

"Do you want more water or soil?" Sehun asked again.

"No, kid, I need you to stop strolling around my house" said Chanyeol leaving the watering can aside and looking at Sehun in the eye ", and solve your problem. You need to find your foster home"

"But, I thought... "

"You thought wrong" Chanyeol blurted.

"I need to finish my social service, after th-"

"There's no after that" said Chanyeol walking to the door ", you're not supposed to be here and I'm not supposed to take care of you, I'm old, I want to rest... "

"But you don't have to look after me, I'm here to help!" Sehun smile in an attempt of convince Chanyeol.

"Well, I don't want it!"

Sehun turned around and left the greenhouse, Chanyeol never turn to look at his retreating figure, he only heard when the door was closed. What a stubborn kid.

Jongin came that morning to greet Chanyeol, but the old man was grumpy and never opened the door, he saw Jongin as the source of his actual problem with the Sehun kid. Chanyeol didn't want to receive anyone, maybe later. Mr. Park worked in the house chores all the day, he was so used to his routine that he didn't notice nothing out of place. He took care of his garden, cleaned the house, the kitchen (a place so sacred to Kyungsoo), the living room, the reading room, every place; later he found some old cookies and that's what he ate with a cup of tea. In the evening he watched some TV news and then he stood up from his chair to take a bath. When he was in the upper part of the house, walking pass the guest room, he remembered.

"Sehun" he muttered.

It occurred to Chanyeol that maybe the Sehun kid returned to his home, a devil smile played on his lips, but then he felt uneasy... but, _if he wasn't back at his own home?_ Chanyeol's eyes went wide. Where was the kid? Immediately, like a lost child, he turn around like trying to find someone near who knew, like if it was a crowded place and he could find answers in the people nearby, but he only stumbled with the lovely face of his late husband in their wedding photograph that was in a wall nearby, how embarrassed Kyungsoo would be... What a shame.

"Jongin" Chanyeol took the phone and called ", I need your help, it's urgent"

"What is it?"

"Sehun's gone" Chanyeol replied with regret.

 

That night Jongin came to Park's house and talked with Chanyeol, and the old man told him that Sehun wanted to help him, but he was stubborn and rude with the little child. He couldn't help it, many years have passed and Chanyeol was sank in bitterness and loneliness. He wasn't used to people anymore.

"I should knew it!" Jongin was mad and worried, a lost kid was no joke "A grumpy man, so rude that didn't even care about nothing else than his own memories!"

"I didn't want this to happen!"

"Of course! That's why you threw out Sehun!" Jongin argued ", Kyungsoo must be so ashamed... "

"I told him to solve his problem, to find the right home, but never to leave this house" Chanyeol explained worried.

"If Kyungsoo were alive he would have died from disappointment" Jongin huffed with a hand on his white hair.

Chanyeol was in shock, he didn't say anything, he just stared at Jongin in disbelief.

"If Kyungsoo could see me right now" Chanyeol began with a tear in his eyes, with all his broken heart "... but he's dead"

Jongin stared back at Chanyeol for a moment, like considering the weight of his words, _what a way to die slowly from heartbreak_ , and then at his left hand where the old Mr. Park still wore his wedding band. A silver ring that was shinning like a living star.

"He's not" Jongin replied nonchalantly.

Chanyeol closed his fist and felt his wedding band, and just for the sake of it he walked to the door, he would search for Sehun, he had to find the kid. Just as Chanyeol opened the front door he saw little Sehun. The boy was kneeled in the floor, sweating, and besides was a little tree. I seemed like the kid was fixing the sprout.

"Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol called the kid.

Jongin was behind and was amazed, he didn't see the kid when he arrived at Park's house and also he didn't think he've heard right... _Sehun-ah?_

Sehun turned around and immediately stood up lowing his head, he expected Mr. Park to be angry with him with no reason at all, just because.

"Sehun... What are you doing here?" asked Chanyeol approaching the kid ", where have you been all day?"

"I went to the meeting of scouts wi-"

"I was worried," Chanyeol cut him off "you have to tell me! I didn't know if you were safe and sound... This is a town but you have to be very careful"

Sehun opened his eyes like two plates and look at Jongin who was smiling sweetly besides Mr. Park.

 

Jongin stayed that night, he believed that Chanyeol needed to feel people near, he needed to learn how was to be around people again. Chanyeol prepared some milk and a sandwich for the kid, while Jongin was eating some rancid cookies. Jongin was doubting about the expiry date of the products Chanyeol was using.

"I hope that milk and- "

"I went to the store the day before yesterday," Chanyeol shut him off "I go to the super market with frequency, believe or not" Chanyeol was a bit annoyed by the mistrust, he was a clean man... Kyungsoo was dead, but Chanyeol didn't become a homeless man or something.

"Mr. Park you don't have t- "

"Sehun-ah," Chanyeol cut him off also, turned around and gave him the sandwich and the glass with chocolate milk ", I hope you like it" said Mr. Park with a smile ", also, I think my roses will need some new soil, so tomorrow we can go to the market to buy some, also-"

"Yeah!" the boy shouted interrupting Chanyeol "I saw that in the courtyard there's an old dog house, we can adopt one, Mrs. Choi is giving one!"

Jongin frowned worried, but Chanyeol only smiled recalling Chen's old house, he assented and walk away from the kitchen with his cane. What a sweet memory.

"Sleep tight" said Chanyeol disappearing in the hallway. A warm presence beside him.

Jongin was amazed, _seriously?_ , he thought. Chanyeol was sorry with the kid and also with Kyungsoo, he didn't want to let down his husband or make something that would bring shame to their house, to their family or their name; because when someone was missing, behaving in the name of them, was important. Chanyeol might be grumpy and bitter, but he treasured Kyungsoo and that was enough reason to be kind, to continue alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short update, this is because I've been very busy with college and I don't want to drop this story, it's my first and it's important to me. The next chapter will be longer since I have prepared many things in it. I hope you like this one, please look forward to it :)


	5. A new house

A week later Sehun and Mr. Park get along very well, the kid helped old Chanyeol in the house chores and also keep him company in the supermarket or outside the temple, when Mr. Park went to pray.

Sehun was excited about the certificate as a senior scout, but one of his great missions was about a project he must do along with Mr. Park. In order to obtain his medal and certificate he have to make something to improve the life of Mr. Park, some work that leave a print in his life and help him improve his lifestyle or his mood or his environment. The main goal with this project was to make his life better.

Little Sehun had no idea what can be that project, that innovation, and the time passed, he had left only one more week, but still he had no idea what Mr. Park could need.

"Sehun-ah," Mr. Park was calling him from his bedroom.

"Yes, Mr. Park?" Replied the kid from the doorframe.

"Please, my knee hurts and I need my medicine... it's on the kitchen counter" said Chanyeol sitting on his tidy bed.

"I'll go!" Answered a smiling Sehun.

"Sehun-ah,"

Sehun waited for the other instruction.

"Thank you" Chanyeol smiled.

Sehun nodded and went to the kitchen, there was  the medicine, just in the counter, as Mr. Park said. Sehun was turning around when accidentally he saw one drawer half closed, there was a paper peeking outside the drawer. Sehun opened the drawer to put the paper fully inside, but the letters couldn't scape his eyes.

 Thursday 18, 2017        

_**Mr. Park your request has been accepted,** _

_**our nursing home can receive you immediately.**_

_**We'll be with you next Thursday 25 in the morning.** _

_**We'll be pleased of having you here.** _

_**Receive our best wishes.** _

 

"What's this?" Sehun frowned, he looked at the end of the sheet and memorized the name.

 

**The Goryeo Nursing Home**

**Cheongdam 06112**

 

It was Monday 22. Sehun put rightly inside the letter and with the medicine in hand went upstairs where he found Chanyeol sat on his bed.

"You took your time," Chanyeol observed "weren't in the counter?" He asked receiving the bottle of pills.

"They were," Sehun admitted "but I was distracted reading the label" he lied.

"Is that so?" Asked Chanyeol half smiling and opening the jar "What did you find?" He took out one pill and swallowed it with water.

Sehun frowned staring at the little jar and read Elmetacin, but the name didn't give him something.

"I knew it," Chanyeol said and Sehun panicked that probably Mr. Park found out the lie "you don't even know what I have, what my sadness is..."

"Mr. Park... "

"I have arthritis," Chanyeol said almost entertaining "and my knees hurt sometimes... I hate being old" the old man laugh ", what an useless man I became" he sighed and stood up from bed.

"I think you're amazing Mr. Park" said little Sehun while staring at the old man.

"Why?" asked Chanyeol frowning at the statement.

"Mr. Kim once said you play the piano very lovely," answered a convinced Sehun "I'm sure you know it Mr. Park. Also you have a good heart, you let me stayed even when you didn't need me here. You're a nice person, Mr. Park"

Chanyeol smiled with sadness and pat Sehunnie, he was a good child, he deserved to be a senior scout.

"Mr. Park, I mean this" insisted Sehun.

"I know, Sehun-ah," Chanyeol smiled "but it's not true... What we believe and the truth are two very different things" said old Chanyeol while walking out his bedroom ", remember that."

Sehun was left thinking that Mr. Park must be wrong, at least in this case. 

 

That day Sehun discovered what his task were: Convince Mr. Park to stay in his house, he didn't need a nursing home where he spent his last days.

That night Sehun knew what he had to do: scape with Mr. Park. He can't let the old man to go live in a nursing home, but he had to talk it with Jongin.

 

"Absolutely NO" said Jongin without hesitation.

"But Mr. Park needs to be in his home, Mr. Kim" insisted Sehun. He visited the Kim's house in order to tell Jongin about the plans that had his friend Chanyeol and to share his plan of running away with Mr. Park to Incheon or Busan.

"I know Sehunnie," replied Mr. Kim kneeling before the kid "and all I can do for you is to talk with him, but is his decision and if you found that letter is because the process had begun a time ago," he said convinced, "one doesn't get in a nursing home from one day to the next."

"We have to save him, Mr. Kim" Sehun repeated.

"I know you have good intentions," said Jongin, "but in this case we need more than that... "

"What more?" insisted the kid.

"More than a good will..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

"Give me an example!" demanded Sehun.

"Like Chanyeol wanting to live!" shouted Jongin out of ideas.

Sehun was left without words and Jongin felt a heavy feeling in his gut. This wasn't an ideal conversation with a kid.

 

The days passed and Sehun stilled wanted Mr. Park to avoid the nursing home, but there was no choice. Jongin didn't helped him and Sehun didn't feel brave enough to bring the topic with Chanyeol, he supposed that the grumpy man would get furious that Sehun was informed about the matter.

It was Thursday and Sehun was meant to go with Jongin to finish his service with him (four days left) in order to return to Seoul and receive the naming of Senior Scout. Meanwhile Chanyeol would go to his new home, far away from the memories and the pain. Far away from his life.

"Sehun-ah," he said with something like sadness, the kid couldn't tell "take care and don't give problems to Jongin... He may be a little younger, but we're old" Chanyeol smiled.

Sehun nodded and saw how that morning Mr. Park followed some nuns that would be their new caregivers. Two nuns and the lawyer of the nursing home... Sehun thought that Mr. Park's husband would be upset to see how his husband gave up on life with that easily.

 

Chanyeol arrived to the nursing home in the Mercedes in which the nuns and the lawyer went to pick him up. The place was a very big building that seemed like a very big house with three floors and a big garden. _Here will be my last journey_ , Chanyeol thought with a sad smile. When all of them went out of the car, one servant went to help Chanyeol, but he refused, with his black cane in one hand and his suitcase in the other one, he began to walk to the entrance.

"Mr. Park," said one of the nuns "I will lead you to your room, for you to get comfortable and rest" smiled the woman ", later you'll get to know the place and go all over the residence."

Chanyeol only nodded and let her guide him. His room was in the first floor, was a small one, but it had the bed, a bookcase, nightstand, an armchair, bathroom and a door with windows that led to the garden.

"Mr. Park," said again the nun "please place your things and rest, you look tired." She fake another smile "We eat here at two o'clock," she checked her watch and smiled again "it's eleven o'clock, so you have more than enough time."

"Thank you, sister" replied Chanyeol bowing his head.

"Your welcome. See you later, Mr. Park" said the nun ", and don't forget the rules" she walk out closing the door behind her.

Chanyeol opened his bag and only took out his wedding photo and another frame with the photograph of a smiling Kyungsoo. The wedding photo was placed on top of his bedside table and Kyungsoo's smiling photo remained in his hands.

"Do you like it?" Chanyeol asked with tender eyes "I know that it's not our house, and that the bedroom is a bit smaller, but I'm an old man, my love," he talked to the photograph with great love "we'll live here until I have to go to our appointment." He sighed putting the frame beside the wedding photograph "I hope you know you're getting late, my love" Chanyeol sighed while he laid on the bed and closed his eyes to take a nap. The sweet grumpy man fell asleep and a beautiful sunlight that came through the window, enveloped him, like a caress. Chanyeol was never alone. Never will be.


	6. Action and adventure

It was a cold night, his second night at the nursing home, and he didn't want to sleep. _Mr. Park you should eat and sleep at the hours we stablished... Otherwise we highly recommend you to stay in your room in order to think about your misconduct_ , said one nun. What a hell was to be hauled, he was not a kid anymore, he knew what he wanted to do and at what time he wanted to eat, but this nurses and nuns suffocate him with so many rules and all of them so strict that he can't adapt. He lost his appetite due to the change of schedule and because he didn't get to see Jongin nor Sehun or any familiar face.

"Mr. Park!" the nun in charge of him greeted in the morning "How is our most handsome gentleman today?" she asked while she opened the curtains of the window of the bedroom.

Chanyeol only rubbed his eyes tiredly, the night passed very fast and he didn't even sleep at all.

"Mr. Park" the nun got close to him and offered two pills ", your medicine."

He took the pills and swallowed them with a glass of water that was in his bedside table. When he entered the nursing home the nurses and the nuns changed his medication, he was more tired and he couldn't sleep, but he didn't feel pain anymore in his knees or bones.

"Sister," Chanyeol said with tired voice "I think I need to call someone"

"Who, Mr. Park?" she asked with a smile.

"My friend, Mr. Kim Jongin" Chanyeol answered.

"What's the reason?" she asked again.

Chanyeol frowned a little, he felt confused.

"Remember that our rules are very strict" the nun said still wearing her smile ", that's to bring you a good service, we want to know what you're comfortable with and with what not, also we try our hardest to don't disturb the family and friends" she added without a smile and more with a concerned facade ", after all, they have their own lives and are lives that are far from yours or ours." The nun stated seriously "We are your new family, Mr. Park. You can find in us whatever you need." She assured him and with all that, Chanyeol forgot what he wanted "So I ask again, what's the reason?" the nun waited with another smile.

"I... " Chanyeol hesitated "I-I d-don't know... "

"Mr. Park!" the nun felt sorry "Of course you don't, because it was only a whim" she smiled "The breakfast will be served in half an hour, I expect you to be in time and eat what you should, otherwise you know what happens." The nun smiled wider and left Chanyeol alone in the bedroom, confused and tired.

 

Little Sehun was finishing his social service with Jongin, but he was very sad because he couldn't get to visit Mr. Park at the nursing home and he wanted to see the old man before he had to return to his home. Sehun was also sad because Jongin didn't want to help him to visit Chanyeol, Mr. Kim Jongin believed that a nursing home was not a place for a kid. Sehun was doing good in his service, but he was feeling like he already failed because Mr. Park was in a nursing home instead of his house.

"Sehun-ah," called Jongin "I'll go to the grocery, I'll be back soon"

"Yes, Mr. Kim" said Sehun.

Lately Jongin was watching Sehun closely because he had fear that the kid would do something foolish like go to the nursing home without permission or only to disturb Chanyeol. Jongin thought this because the Mother superior of the Nursing home stated that Chanyeol didn't want visits and that he was healthy, so Jongin wanted to save Sehun bad or uncomfortable moments.

 

Chanyeol looked at the clock and saw that it was time to get breakfast, he was a little bit hungry and he didn't want to spend the rest of the day enclosed in his room, so he gathered all his will and got up from his bed, took his cane, combed his hair in front of the mirror and left the room, but he crashed with someone.

"Waaee!" the other man shouted laughing.

"Sorry, Sir" Chanyeol bowed.

"It's nothing," the other man said. He was smaller than Chanyeol and had a pair of crescent eyes due to his permanent smile "I'm starving so I ran when I saw the hour" he explained while smiling wide ", but let's go! If not, the witches will lock us up and I hate that" he said grabbing Chanyeol by the arm and pulling him to the dining room.

In the dinning room they checked on and sat in a table for two, there the waiters served them their personalized menu (handwritten by their nurses to the cooks), wait a little and when the food arrived began to eat.

"I'm not saying this is a feast," the smaller man said "but I was so hungry that I really don't mind"

Chanyeol glanced at the man in front of him and smiled a little seeing how the other was eating like desperate.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the man said while laughing "My name is Kim JongDae" he said while covering his mouth full of food.

"I'm Park Chanyeol" Mr. Park replied.

"Oh, it's great to meet you." Mr. Kim sounded sincere "Are you new?" he asked.

Chanyeol only nodded while drinking his soy milk. He hated soy milk, but apparently the nurses thought that he couldn't take normal milk, so instead they chose to kill him with soy milk... Light even.

"I didn't see you until now... "

"I was grounded" said Chanyeol.

"Why?" asked Jongdae.

"I couldn't adapt right away... "

"So they locked you up" Jongdae finished for him.

"Yeah"

"That nuns are serious things," Jongdae murmured "when I arrived here they began to give me pills for everything... I admit that I wasn't a completely healthy man, but I also wasn't a sick old man," he complained "It took me weeks to adapt and to know how things work here... My family left me behind here, but I didn't want to die... I was younger at that time, I didn't deserve that shit" his eyes watered remembering what his family did to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chanyeol said, because it must be hard to be abandoned by the own family. By your own kids... well, _kids_.

"I don't take that stupid pills anymore," said Jongdae "otherwise I would be dead by now"

"Seriously?" Chanyeol asked. He thought that medicine was important in order to live a longer life, he couldn't think of not taking his pills.

"I know what you're probably thinking, but I know for sure that I don't need what the nurses and nuns give me here," Jongdae stated "I try to follow the rules and fool the nuns with the pills, for example, but I live as I want"

"Why you don't leave?" asked Chanyeol curious.

"I can't," answered Jongdae with a sad smile "I don't have anything and anyone outside"

"Your family?"

"That bastards where the ones that left me here" Jongdae hissed "and they sold my house and my things... I have nothing, only these walls" he explained with sadness.

Chanyeol couldn't imagine all the tragedy in the life of Kim Jongdae. He and Kyungsoo never had children, they couldn't, but it must be sad that your sons and daughters throw you in a place like this, after giving them all your life.

"Don't think that I'm miserable," Jongdae smiled again guessing his thoughts "I live fine here, because I know how to deal with all in here and because I don't have anything out there, but you... What about you?" asked Jongdae.

Chanyeol shook his head. He also didn't have anything or anyone, in fact nobody left him behind in that place, he was there because he wanted, due to his loneliness.

"My case is different from yours," replied Chanyeol, he finished eating and place his cutlery on the plates "I don't have a family, no one, I lived alone for many years now and I felt tired and sick." He explained to Jongdae.

"How sick and how tired you'd must felt to come to enclosure yourself in a place like this..." Jongdae wondered out loud.

Chanyeol smiled without meaning, he stood up and began to walk to the exit of the dining room.

"Wait," Jongdae asked him "I want you to show you something," he smiled "I don't have friends here, all think I'm ridiculous, but I want you to be my friend" he reached out his hand hopeful.

"Friend?" repeated Chanyeol doubting a little. In all his life his only friend was Jongin and was a distant friend that always lived far away.

"Best friend" Jongdae corrected himself with a bigger smile.

Chanyeol chuckle, this man was serious about a friendship.

"Alright," he reached out for Jondae's hand "best friend"

Chanyeol thought that maybe he was going crazy because they were like kids making friends in kindergarten. Kyungsoo would laugh if he could see that.

 

Little Sehun went to the Nursing Home, he would look for Mr. Park and convince him to return to the house, remind him that his place wasn't in a nursing home, full of unknown people. Sehun walked a lot through the streets and when he arrived to the Nursing Home he knew it wouldn't be easy to visit Mr. Park, the building had many security guards and cameras, surely it wouldn't be easy.

 

Chanyeol and JongDae went first to Chanyeol's room, because JongDae wanted to know his new place at the residence. He was glad to see that Chanyeol was a tidy man that had few things, JongDae never liked messy people. Over the bedside table, next to Kyungsoo's frame, there was a book, like an old book.

"What's that?" asked JongDae looking at the book.

Chanyeol followed the gaze of his new friend and looked at the frame photo.

"My husband" he answered.

"I could tell," JongDae smiled a little bit gazing now at the beautiful young man in the photograph "but I was talking about that book" he pointed at the old album.

Chanyeol sighed fidgety. He remembered the moment he gave that silly book to his late husband.

"It's an album," Chanyeol said nonchalantly "I gave it to Kyungsoo when he was young..." Chanyeol didn't love to remembered the good times, because now were sad memories.

"Can I...?"

Chanyeol wanted to say no, but he didn't find the word. He didn't want to be rude with Jongdae, but he didn't want to share that precious memories... Memories that even he still didn't see. When Kyungsoo returned him that book he locked it in his wardrobe and never glance at it, never opened it, because Chanyeol didn't want to find out that his beloved husband couldn't fill the book with precious memories. Chanyeol didn't know how to cope with disappointment, and he was afraid of the possibility that Kyungsoo wasn't happy.

Jongdae took that silence as a yes and opened the album. Chanyeol couldn't even speak, he hated that old nosy man, he was about to shout at him when the smile playing at Jongdae lips stopped him. He followed his gaze and looked at the photo in the first page, there were two little kids, one with thick brows and rounded eyes and another one with big ears and round glasses, they were smiling at the camera and looked exhausted from playing. Jongdae nodded and turned the page now finding the picture of a graduated young and handsome Chanyeol, as a caption was _"I'm very proud of him, he was the most intelligent and talented of his generation"_ , old Chanyeol smiled, he could imagine Kyungsoo writing that. The next photograph was the one of their wedding day and next to it was one of their honeymoon in Osaka, Chanyeol remembered that day, they were restless, Kyungsoo wanted to visit every restaurant and every museum and when the night came their hotel room was full with passion harmonies, they made a concert of love sounds that he would never forget. That night was the moment Chanyeol was enchanted by Kyungsoo's body, that night his husband captivated him for life, not only with love and reason, but with touches and his body. Page by page there were photos, tickets, phrases or flowers that were proof of the happiness that Kyungsoo could reach beside him. Chanyeol was waiting for some bad memory to appear, at least one of the saddest days, like when Kyungsoo knew they couldn't be parents, but that never came... If Kyungsoo was ever unhappy he always colored that days with the brightness of love and adventure. The book was full and was full with love and happy memories, it was the story of a completed good life.

 

_**Live a happy life Yeol.** _

_**I'll be with you even if you can't see me.** _

_**Go find a new adventure and be happy for the both of us.** _

_**Thank you, Yeol for so much love, I'll look after you in every step.** _

_**Wait for me, we'll be together again, one more time, trust me. I love you, forever.** _

That was his ending note. His last wish. The letter that waited so long to be read, his testament and his thanks.

"It's amazing," said Jongdae when he finished looking "he was truly happy... I wasn't this happy even when I married my wife"

Chanyeol was stunned, he felt overwhelmed, he wanted to embrace Kyungsoo, but he couldn't.

"I envy him," Jongdae smiled without happiness "I wish I had lived something like this, have someone like you... He was a very lucky man and I hope you know it Chanyeol"

Mr. Park nodded slowly. He didn't know, but now was different and he was relieved knowing that Kyungsoo was happy and died in peace, his soul was not in torment. Chanyeol felt his soul at peace now.

After that, Chanyeol and Jongdae went to the big back garden of the house, there were not many people, but in the middle was a gorgeous thing, colorful, bright and proud. A magnificent air balloon... It was years since he saw one. He was recently married when he and Kyungsoo went to England and there they went up in an air balloon. Kyungsoo was so amused, his smaller husband was admiring everything from the sky. That time Kyungsoo loved the mountains, the woods and the clouds. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo promise to fly again in one air balloon, but the occasion never came... And now Chanyeol was before a majestic balloon.

"JongDae-ah... " Chanyeol was completely impressed.

JongDae was smiling because all the people in the nursing home thought that his works were silly and useless, now here was Chanyeol, completely astonished.

"You built it?" Mr. Park asked while admiring the great balloon.

"Of course," JongDae said "one day it will fly and the others will stop calling me crazy" the old man smiled proudly.

The great balloon was red, with some brown ropes, the basket was tall and big enough for five persons with enough space between them.

Chanyeol walked closer to the balloon and touched the basket, he wanted to fly again and feel the thrill, feel the air in his face, the freedom of life and the strength of the youth.

' _Can you see? Here is one of our dreams_ ' a bright silhouette was beside Chanyeol, but he couldn't see it ' _Can't you see it Chanyeol-ah?_ ' the figure asked in a sad tone.

Chanyeol tensed, he could feel something, but he didn't know what it was. He looked at JongDae and nearby, but there was nothing, only his friend, the balloon and him.

The bright presence was clearer and now a ghost in the form of Park KyungSoo was there, smiling a little and looking at Chanyeol.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?" asked KyungSoo approaching to his husband "I thought I asked you to take care of my flowers and the kitchen... God, the kitchen..."

"JongDae," Chanyeol jumped a little unsettled, his eyes big as two plates while walking to JongDae "I don't feel very well, I think I need to go to my room"

"No way, Park Chanyeol!" KyungSoo was upset "You sir, have to go back to our house and take care of it... You've been crying a lot lately, you must-"

"Gotta go!" Chanyeol said, but JongDae stopped him.

"What happened?" asked JongDae with tired eyes, the smile disappeared and concern took place "Do you feel well?"

KyungSoo crossed his arms and looked disapprovingly towards Chanyeol.

"No... It's just-I-"

In that very moment a kid running in the garden captured his attention...

"Sehun" KyungSoo muttered.

"Sehun-ah" Chanyeol mumbled.

JongDae could only look at the child that was running towards them and felt confused.

"MR. PARK!" Sehun screamed and behind him, far away, were some guards and two nuns.

"Chanyeol-ah, go to him" KyungSoo told him, but useless since his husband couldn't hear him.

"Mr. Park, we must run away from here," Sehun told Mr. Park when he arrived by his side "you don't belong here..."

"Little boy, stop right there!" one nun exclaimed "Hold on, Mr. Park and Mr. Kim"

"What the fuck is all this?" Asked Chanyeol instead.

"He's right, Chanyeol" JongDae took part "You have to get out of here, this place is not for you..." suddenly JongDae felt confusion again "But how?" he asked the little boy named Oh Sehun.

Sehun looked at the balloon with decision, JongDae smiled brightly, Chanyeol frowned and KyungSoo opened his mouth in a perfect 'o'.

"Mr. Park!" a nun shouted.

It was a matter of seconds, Sehun got on the basket, JongDae pushed Chanyeol and KyungSoo also climbed in the basket. They had to run away. Chanyeol didn't feel that was the right decision, but he knew that if the nuns and the guards capture Sehun, his social service would be ruined, the scouts awards and the medals, all would be gone in a matter of an instant. Maybe the school of Sehun would punish the kid. A lot of elderly people was now running to help Chanyeol and Sehun, some of the elders were holding up the nuns and the guards, that gave time to Chanyeol and Sehun.

"Mr. Park GET OUT THERE!" one of the nuns exclaimed while reaching where JongDae was.

"JongDae-ah," Chanyeol said when the air balloon took off.

"Don't worry, Chanyeol-ah" JongDae said to the silent request of his friend. Chanyeol was afraid and JongDae was telling him that all would be fine.

"I'm here with you," KyungSoo told him "nothing will happen to you" he smiled and tried to touch Chanyeol, but Chanyeol went to Sehun and helped him to ride the balloon, the trip wouldn't be easy or short. KyungSoo could only stare at his beloved husband... It had been so many years.

 

The air balloon flew away and only a red spot could be seen from the nursing home. The elder people went into trouble for helping Mr. Park and Kim JongDae had to face a punishment for his boldness.

"This is not the place for your nonsense, Mr. Kim!" the nun shouted to him "You never gave us problems, you were just a crazy old man, but what you've done today is the only thing we'll let you do." The nun was mad "For now on, you can't go outside of your room, you'll eat here, bath here, sleep here and spend your free time here. I don't think it's necessary to say that also your silly experiments are over and your diet will change..."

"I didn't do anything wrong..."

In the room was only heard a strong smack.

JongDae was now bleeding from his wrinkled cheek. His skin was fragile due to his age and the strength of the nun was too much.

"You have here ten years now Mr. Kim," the nun hissed "you should know what the rules are!"

The nun left the room and Mr. Kim just laid down on his bed, he didn't feel well, his cheek hurt and his new friend was far away from there. Now he didn't even had his experiments.

 

Jongin was informed of the problem with Chanyeol and Sehun and felt that the world was crumbling over him. What a nonsense and what kind of problem were these at his age. He was hoping to return to his wife, but now he had to stay there and look for Sehun and Chanyeol and wait for whatever problems will come. The things wouldn't get easier. He could only imagine all the things that would come with this mischief.

"God, we don't have ten years to do all this shit" Jongin face palmed in the middle of the night. He also had to go to the nursing home to pick up the things of Chanyeol. His belongings couldn't stay there without his owner.

It would be a long night.


	7. Never gone

They traveled for one long day and when the night came, Chanyeol took down the air balloon. The area was full with darkness and peace, Chanyeol get out from the basket and looked at the lonely place, it was like they were at the top of a mountain. The air was cold and the sky was clear, full with stars. Sehun came out from the basket and walked towards Mr. Park.

"Mr. Park?" Called Sehun staring at the old man that seemed a little disoriented.

Chanyeol turned to loom at the kid and was like if he didn't remember that the kid was his companion. _"Is this what it feels like to be old?"_ , Chanyeol thought, _"Tired..."_.

"Sehun," said Mr. Park "you'll get cold... do you have any..."

"Here's my jacket!" replied the kid with a smile and pointing at his bag pack.

"I don't know what are we doing here," Chanyeol sat on a rock "I... I suppose I wasn't thinking right in that moment" the old man whined with his eyes in another place and time "but I felt afraid for you, that place was hell"

Sehun frowned and shook his head.

"You're here because you need to return to your home" said little Oh Sehun.

"Does this looks like home?" Asked a tired Chanyeol.

Sehun didn't answer, he just stared at the floor, he must've imagined that his decision was wrong, because Mr. Park didn't want to return to his place. He should've listened to Mr. Kim Jongin and let the things how they were.

"In many years I didn't leave my home," Mr. Park began while watching his old bright shoes "I didn't leave my husband... We went together in all our adventures..."

 _So that was it_... Chanyeol stopped living because it was his only way to feel and share the dead with Kyungsoo. He didn't want any adventure because Kyungsoo couldn't be there. Living like a death person was the only way, Park Chanyeol found to accompany his husband beyond life... The same life that brought them together and the same that separated them.

"Kyungsoo was my compass," Chanyeol sighed "and now look at me" he smiled but without happiness "I'm a ridiculous man at the top of an unknown mountain, missing him"

"But _my_ ridiculous old man," took part Kyungsoo. The ghost appeared by his side out of nowhere, smiling and with eyes full of love "the only reason I can talk to you is because I live in you, I've always been here..."

"I have to go back," said Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo's and Sehun's eyes sparkled with the news.

"Sell the house, return you to Jongin and live my last days in peace at the residence!" shouted all grumpy.

Chanyeol went back to the basket, Kyungsoo just faded in the shadows with sadness in his eyes, he couldn't do anything.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun slept in the basket. The night was chill and the old man was specially tired of running. Sehun was looking at a photograph of Chanyeol's husband, he took it before he left the house of the old man, because the kid wanted to give it to Chanyeol, but there was no opportunity before. Sehun couldn't sleep, he was dreaming about a voice that keep telling him to take care of Chanyeol and be patient, it was a worried voice, but Sehun felt confused and couldn't remember quite right the dream and all that the voice said. It was still very dark when an animal went in the basket, it looked like a raccoon. Sehun was a little scared and didn't move, but the animal looked into his bag, apparently searching for food, then looked at Sehun and took the photo, Sehun wanted to get it back, but when he tried the animal ran away.

"God no!" Sehun shouted and chased the animal.

Chanyeol woke up and saw Sehun running to the forest.

"Sehun!" he called for the kid "Sehun it's dangerous!"

The kid didn't stop and Chanyeol felt shivers down his spine. He fear for the life of the kid, they were in an unknown place.

"Sehun!!" he shouted even more without response.

Chanyeol chased the kid, but he couldn't walk properly in the night with his cane, less run... He was dead worried, all he could see was darkness and trees. He felt desperate because he was an old man searching for a kid in a forest at the top o a mountain. It was the worst of jokes.

"Oh God, I can't..." he fell in his knees.

KyungSoo appeared by his side with a worried face.

"Chanyeol... God, you need to go back, you are in danger here, you don't see," said KyungSoo kneeling beside him "also you can't walk, you can't help him like this, go back, please"

Chanyeol stood up with all the energy he had left, he was tired and he was old, but he had to find Sehun. The kid was his responsibility.

"Sehun-ah!!" he shouted again while panting "SEHUN!"

"Yeol-ah!" exclaimed KyungSoo standing up by his side "Go back to the balloon and wait for the morning to come..."

"SEHUN!" shouted again the old man while continue walking.

"Yeol!" called KyungSoo frowning "Chanyeol! Get back! YEOL!"

But it was to no use, the old man continue searching for the kid in the darkness of the woods at the mercy of unspeakable dangers. KyungSoo keep him company and in many moments scare some dangerous animals like a snake that was near his husband, but he still wanted Chanyeol to return.

"God! You're so stubborn!" he yelled angry at Chanyeol "If I were not here you would be dead by now..." 

"Sehun!!"

"I swear, Chanyeol... If something happens to you, I'll kill you" KyungSoo threatened "and forget about eternity with me... I can't believe you are doing such outrageous things"

"I know you're upset, but I can't help it" said Chanyeol immediately.

KyungSoo froze and opened his eyes like two plates. _Did he hear?_ Chanyeol and KyungSoo never stopped walking.

"This is like the son we never had," Chanyeol continue "Sehun is a good kid, he must be scared right now... Imagine if he were our son, KyungSoo" Chanyeol smiled with tenderness and a few tears in his old eyes "or our grandson... you wouldn't want him in a place like this... Would you? All alone, cold and God knows where"

KyungSoo gulped, his eyes full of tears that couldn't fall completely because after all, he was only a ghost.

"Of course not," KyungSoo agree with Chanyeol "but I also don't like to see you in danger"

"I'm just an old man, my love" Chanyeol replied with sweetness, a sweetness that KyungSoo remembered very well.

" _My_ old man" KyungSoo insisted " _My_ husband" KyungSoo nag "I don't want you here"

"Just let me find this kid," Chanyeol asked with a soft voice "and I'll come back to you..."

KyungSoo was almost sure that he felt his stomach churning, he was still in love with his husband and his promises get to him like the first day. KyungSoo wanted to kiss Chanyeol, but he couldn't and the moment was broken by a scream.

"HELP!!"

Chanyeol walked faster in the direction.

"Careful, Yeol!" KyungSoo shouted.

"Sehun!!" Mr. Park saw the child who was almost falling from a tree in a cliff near a deadly waterfall. Sehun held onto a thick old branch, but he was falling because the branch couldn't stand his weight.

"Mr. Park!!" shouted Sehunnie.

"Oh God" KyungSoo muttered when he saw the kid.

"Don't worry, Sehun-ah," said Chanyeol "I'll move closer and you take my hand, understand?"

"Chanyeol, no," said KyungSoo "just tell him to get near, but don't get near that cliff, it's dangerous! There's no need in risking the both of you"

"But I have to get back your photo," Sehun cried with despair and anxiety "the raccoon let it fall right there" he pointed at the sharp end of the branch "when he climbed the tree"

Chanyeol look at it and saw the photograph of his beloved husband... A photo he didn't see in years, he didn't know it existed, but when he looked at it he could remember, it was a photo he took with a profesional camera, the memory of the day he gave Kyungsoo his wedding band, the night at the fancy restaurant, the face of the smaller man engraved, printed, forever in a piece of paper. His bliss and love. The only memory of that night.

"Don't even think it, Chanyeol." KyungSoo said when he saw Chanyeol faltering "Just let it go, this kid needs to be here and you too."

"Let me get it back!" Sehun shouted.

Chanyeol remembered that smiley face, that sweet and lovely scent. His KyungSoo. He never left. Kyungsoo was there, he promised, he told Chanyeol he would and Chanyeol believed in him.

"Leave it" Chanyeol said.

"What?" Sehun asked confused.

"Just focus on me," Chanyeol continue "take my hand and hold onto it, understand?"

"But the photo..."

"Just do as I said," asked Chanyeol "the photograph can wait..."

"How so?"

"Sehun-ah... please, just take my hand..."

"Yeol, be careful" KyungSoo was anxious besides Chanyeol.

"I can get the photo, it's special, he's your husband..."

"He's not" Chanyeol replied.

Both Sehun and KyungSoo froze. _What?_ KyungSoo felt his tears gathering again in his eyes, he never stopped loving his husband, he couldn't forget, his soul was always looking for Chanyeol and keeping him company. He felt mad when he couldn't touch or kiss him... and now this? After all, KyungSoo was truly dead to Chanyeol... KyungSoo just wanted the world to explode, he wouldn't be able to continue his existence.

"My husband is here," Chanyeol pointed at his heart.

KyungSoo then gasped and a special glow enveloped his silhouette. _Chanyeol_.

"KyungSoo is not that photo, Sehun... He was much more, he is my heart that is still alive, he is the memories and he exists in the firmament... Don't worry about that photo and take my hand" Chanyeol reached out.

Then KyungSoo with tearful eyes enveloped Chanyeol's body to protect him from falling, _"be careful, please"_. Kyungsoo was now a blanket of bright light.

Sehun nodded slowly and reached for Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol managed to pull the boy before the branch collapsed due to the movement. Sehun fall on top of Chanyeol, then stood up and ran to peek from the cliff only to see KyungSoo's photo disappearing in the fog, merging into the water. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were apart now and the both were able to see it too. The important thing, the essential one, was in Chanyeol's heart and in his mind, and it could never leave.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun returned to the air balloon, the both were tired and needed to sleep and eat something. In the way back, Chanyeol realized that he needed to go home... He missed his house, something strange... Maybe he was homesick.

"Sehun-ah," Chanyeol called "we need to get back now"

Sehun couldn't help the sad face that set on his face and Chanyeol giggled a little.

"What now?"

"I didn't want you to return to the nursing home, Mr. Park" Sehun answered sincerely.

"I'm not returning to the nursing home, Sehun" Chanyeol smiled.

"Really?!" Sehun smiled wide and KyungSoo stared at his husband with surprise.

"Really," Chanyeol replied "I need to return to clean my house and take care of KyungSoo's plants"

"And what time do you called this?" KyungSoo frowned at his husband.

"Also, you need to finish your social service with me and I have to go to the ceremony... and I don't think that the nuns would give me permission if I stayed there" Chanyeol thought and in his mind appeared an old JongDae "Also! Someone have to take care of Mr. Kim JongDae... He can't live alone nor in that nursing home"

"WHAT?" KyungSoo glared at Chanyeol "What Kim JongDae? Who the hell is him?"

"Just a friend, KyungSoo, just a friend" Chanyeol smiled warmly and that made Sehun giggle "Mr. Kim JongDae helped us to run away, remember?"

"You talk with your husband as if he'd be here" Sehun noticed.

"Of course I do!" Chanyeol giggled "I told you! He's always here and right now I can almost hear all of his nagging"

"You idiot," KyungSoo huffed "I'm looking after you... You better not complain"

Chanyeol and Sehun laughed at the silliness and continue their way back home. Chanyeol was now at peace and sure that KyungSoo was always by his side. He felt it more than ever in that cliff, it was like an embrace and it made him feel warm like many years ago. Chanyeol was happy to confirm that he'd never been alone.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun returned, the nursing home wanted to complain with the authorities but it didn't proceed the complaint due to the advanced age of Chanyeol and decision capability, regarding to the run away with Sehun, in fact Sehun admitted his responsibility along with Mr. Park and Mr. Kim JongDae and was just an unfortunate incident due to the behavior of the nuns.

"You need a new home," said Chanyeol to JongDae.

"I have this," JongDae pointed at the nursing home "I'm okay here"

Chanyeol saw the wound in Jongdae's cheek and caressed the injury, he was mad at that crazy nuns. Jongdae blushed a little and smiled trying to say that he was okay. Meanwhile Kyungsoo's light was turning red and a slight frown was appearing on his face.

"Would you like to live in my house?" Chanyeol asked and almost instantly corrected himself at the same time as KyungSoo did "Ou-"

" **OUR** " glared KyungSoo almost angry.

"Our, sorry," smiled Chanyeol "KyungSoo's and mine"

"Well... If I can help with something I'd be glad" JongDae replied returning the smile "but I don't want to live there for free or be a burden"

"Of course not," Chanyeol said "you're my best friend, remember?"

The two old men laugh and Chanyeol helped old Jongdae to gather his few belongings. Jongdae was relieved when he walked out of the nursing home, he was sure that he would live there the rest of his life, thank God it wasn't like that.

 

Jongin scolded Chanyeol. He said that KyungSoo would be utterly upset at the behavior he had adopted and that probably was disapproving all the nonsense, firstly at going in the nursing home, then at escaping and then returning and taking in JongDae.

"Certainly, not" KyungSoo deadpanned.

"I'm sure KyungSoo would be proud that I mend my mistakes and that I take with me this friend that needs a new home..."

"Well, whatever," replied Jongin, he didn't want to discuss "I'm going back to my house, now that all is good and that you're at peace and apparently _not alone_ anymore..."

"Not in that way!" Chanyeol exclaimed with alarm.

"What the fuck?" KyungSoo said at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry, I mean you have company and if you trip or something, actually someone will notice quicker" Jongin corrected himself "I will miss you, Chanyeol, but I miss my wife and my sons. I don't know when I will visit again, but please take care."

"I will, Jongin-ah," Chanyeol gave him a wide smile "thank you for everything and for your friendship, for always been here."

"It's nothing, Yeol" Jongin smiled "I'm very glad you could find a new purpose and although I still think that what you did was nonsense, I'm happy that you got back your life"

A humble praise and warm goodbye from lifetime friends.

 

The ceremony took place two days later and Sehun achieved all his medals by completing his social service and helping Chanyeol -in his own proof- to recover his life and get back to his precious home. Sehun was at the venue with his parents and Chanyeol gave him an embrace, JongDae also attended and both bowed to each other. Chanyeol felt very proud and he didn't know exactly why.

"Thank you, Sehun-ah," said Chanyeol kneeling in front of the kid "thank you for reminding me the meaning of life and for this journey, thank you because with you I could see KyungSoo again... in your eyes"

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Park," replied a blushing Sehun "I will be happy if I can see you again!"

"Anytime you want" Chanyeol smiled.

"Thank you, Sehun-ssi" JongDae also bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim," the kid corrected the old man "otherwise I'd never fly in an air balloon!"

The three laughed and said goodbye to each other. Chanyeol returned to his house with JongDae and felt very happy with the outcome of the things. He wasn't sure if he would see Sehun again, but he knew that the kid was safe and happy with his family and with his recently goals achieved.

 

JongDae and Chanyeol talked a few times, Jongdae slept in the room next to Chanyeol's and he passed many of the hours in the day cooking, planting or just taking care of a stray dog that they adopted. JongDae was a great man, but he was tired, the same as Mr. Park and he stopped creating experiments and things. Chanyeol with the time became increasingly sleepy and all that he wanted was to stay in his bedroom and rest, once in a time he played the old piano, but he didn't have energy anymore. He went to sleep at 7:00 pm and woke up at 9:00 am, also he liked to take three hour naps... JongDae cooked for Chanyeol and helped the man when he was awake, but Mr. Kim acknowledged that Yeol was losing strength and clarity.

Chanyeol felt how his body was slowly answering to him, this had been his largest nap, he smiled to himself, maybe JongDae would be upset for being lonely while he was taking one of his many naps. Nevertheless he didn't want to open his eyes, he wanted to lay there a little more.

"Yeol!" someone called for him with a cheerful voice "Yeollie!"

Chanyeol opened his eyes a little, he was in the middle of a garden and saw a blurred silhouette... A _garden_? Did JongDae...?

"You can't sleep now, you have been sleeping a lot!"

Chanyeol felt like he had all the energy in his body again and when he saw his limbs they were not the limbs of an old man... He also remembered the last time he heard a similar voice... a similar young cheerful beautiful voice...

"KyungSoo..." he looked up at the tiny young man that was smiling at him. It couldn't be possible... finally, after many years. _Finally_.

"Chanyeol" KyungSoo smiled.

Chanyeol stood up and without a second thought he crashed his body against KyungSoo's, he'd never been happier... Not since his wedding day, that lovely day when he became one with the one and only love of his life.

"KyungSoo!!" Chanyeol kissed the soul out of his husband "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Yeol" KyungSoo said with tearful eyes that couldn't actually cry "and I know the hardships you had, I know it all... you must know that I'm sorry I had to leave you first..."

"Don't be," Chanyeol hugged him against his chest with a big smile playing in his lips "I couldn't see you, but you were always with me... On the contrary, I'm sorry I forgot that sometimes"

KyungSoo pulled apart and looked himself in the beautiful eyes of his husband. KyungSoo never knew more lovely eyes... He never looked into other pair that could hold such love and such tenderness. KyungSoo loved that, he loved every inch of Chanyeol, but he loved the most that his lovely giant, could hold all the love in the world for him, for KyungSoo. The love of Chanyeol was the biggest and in return, the love of KyungSoo was the most loyal, unconditional and undying... In many years he didn't find another way to correspond to his husband. KyungSoo smiled and looked the hands of the handsome giant, his left hand, his fourth finger, that everlasting silver band. His wedding ring, the one KyungSoo put in his finger so many years before. Instantly KyungSoo looked at his own left hand, in his fourth finger, there was his own wedding silver band, shinning like the first day. Not the day of the ceremony, but the day Chanyeol confessed and asked him. That couple and wedding rings that Chanyeol bought with the same big love that his eyes were holding now, that promise that was still alive through life and death. Then KyungSoo looked at Chanyeol's almond eyes.

"I'm sure you never really did," the smaller man smiled and a heart formed in his lips "I love you" KyungSoo said.

A handsome and young Chanyeol giggled and embraced again his smaller husband. This was his tiny cute little husband, how he missed him.

"I love you too" Chanyeol said and to reinforce it with actions he pull KyungSoo's face and gave him a sweet slow kiss, the sweetest of all the kisses, because it was the kiss of homecoming. KyungSoo kissed him back with all the force his body had, for a moment he remembered what it was like to be in Chanyeol's arms... KyungSoo felt shivers again, he needed that giant, he needed the man before him, and now they would have all the time in the world and many more adventures to come.

"You know, here there's a room for each one of us," KyungSoo said once they pulled apart "and I still don't know which is mine, but-"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chanyeol smiled mischievously and pulled KyungSoo with him to start walking. KyungSoo blushed madly, but kept looking at his husband. Chanyeol giggled to that cuteness. Old habits die hard. They walked embracing and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, because there wasn't, this time it was eternity. This time they had the chance for loving each other again like only they knew, this time they had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, English is not my mother language, so sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this, because for me is the first of many stories I want to write, and not necessarily based on other stories, but my original stories. I chose to do my first based on other because I'm learning and so on, but will not be always like that. Regards! See you soon! :)


End file.
